citysiegefandomcom-20200213-history
City Siege 4: Alien Siege
List of units (Foots- Spies) Lazer: '''Like the Rifleman in the City Siege series. You will obtain a Lazer for free in your first mission. They use a single shot laser gun. Each unit price is $2500 and have 5 HP in the start.(The unit may be weak but their shot can make foot unit aliens fall forward or backward if the shot is in the HEAD.) '''Flamer: '''Like the Molotov in City Siege 3. The unit shoots a flaming grenade each shot and spreads the flame all over the area. Each unit price is $5000 and have 5 HP in the start. '''Jetpack: '''Like the Commando in the City Siege series but these units could fly. They have a weaker gun with a higher rate of fire. Their high maneuverability makes them dodge alien's shots easier. Each unit price is $5000 and have 5 HP in the start. '''Bazooka: '''Our bazooka trooper is on space! This is the only foot soldiers that appear in every game. Their shots are extremely powerful, but they can't shoot while moving. Each unit price is $5000 and have 5 HP in the start. '''Shocker: '''The shocker is an alternative to the Tesla tank from CS3. The unit throws a powerful Tesla grenade which zaps along enemies and can travel through walls. Each unit price is $5000 and have 5 HP in the start. '''Smart Bomb: '''The weakest of all troopers. When in action, you will control your bomb into the enemies area and explode the unit. They explode and also K.I.A in one mouse click. The price is very cheap: $1500 and have an amount health of 5. Their level is only Private/Pvt. List of units (Vehicle) '''Lazer Buggy: '''Like the Jeep in City Siege 3. The unit shoots an automatic laser gun and is the fastest of vehicles. Each unit price is $7500 and have 10 HP in the start. '''R-Wing: '''Like the Helicopter R in the City Siege series but the price is half of the series, $25000 while a Heli-R is $50000. It is an aircraft and shoots powerful missiles at enemies. Their health is 7 in the start. '''Scatter: '''Like the Big Tank in City Siege 1 (replaced by Tesla Tank in series 3). It shoots cluster bombs and deals major damage to everything in its way. But unfortunately, the unit speed is the least. The reason that they survive heavy damage and shots from aliens is because they are slow. Eace unit price is $15000 and have 15 HP in the start. '''Mech Unit: '''The largest amount of health out of all the units. It is identical to the Jetpack trooper but it is bigger, slower, stronger and can melee attack. To attack hand-to-hand, press S. To make a ground pound, hold W (fly) for a few seconds then press S. The price is expensive: $30000 and have 20 HP in the start. Objectives '''Rescue Civilians: '''You have to evacuate all the civilians to get 1 out of 3 stars. '''Kill the enemies: '''You will fight against infantry aliens, exploding bugs, Tesla plants to the ultimate dragon-tail plant. After you finished them, collect jewels for 1 out of 3 stars. '''Don't lose your troops: '''If any of your troops die, you do not get the full 3 stars. Medals '''Bronze: '''If you kill all enemies but don't rescue all the civilians (no VIPs so this is not essential) and lose some troopers, you'll get a Bronze Medal. '''Silver: '''A Silver Medal is achieved if you kill all enemies and rescue all civilians or don't lose troops. '''Gold: '''You will earn it if you save all the civilians, kill all the enemies, and don't lose troops. Fallen Heroes The '''Fallen Heroes '''are players that have been K.I.A or have casualty that they can't be used any longer. The more enemies the hero kills, the more civilians the hero rescues, the more jewelries the hero collects, that hero will have more star at assault for human beings. The commit suicide is let the Smart Bomb "one-click instant kill enemy". Rank of Soldiers '''Private/Pvt. - Corporal/Cpl. - Sergeant/Sgt. - Brigadier/Brg. - Major/Maj. - Lieutenant/Lt. and General/Gen. Private sign is a triangle, Corporal is double triangles, Sergeant is triple triangles, Brigadier is a star, Major is double stars, Lieutenant is triple stars, and General is quadruple stars. Trivia There is multiple grammatical errors of City Siege 4; laser is spelled lazer throughout.